The Revival of Sailor Pluto
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: This story tells how Sailor Pluto may have been revived after using her powers and having to destroy herself. It is based mainly after the Manga, not the anime, storyline. Chapter 1 and 2 now completed.
1. Prologue::The Three Taboos

Written By: Stephanie aka thesilentsenshi   
Disclaimer: Um...do i really need one, i mean most Sailor Moon Fan's know it was created by Naoko (can't spell last name sorry ^.^)  
  
Dear Readers,  
I hope you enjoy my story, it is the first fan fic i've ever written so please tell me what you think. CC is okay to ^.^  
  
*** The Revival of Sailor Pluto ***  
Rating: G but PG to be safe. There is a teensy weensy bit of language and Uranus and Neptune show up in later chapters. Don't like Michiru/Haruka as *ahem* a couple then oh well. they don't do anything basically it is just some very slight insinuations, so slight you mightn't even notice them ^.^ (Yeah right they're buying that heehee)  
Basically i try and keep the characters the way i see them in the show/manga.  
  
[*Note* this story tells how Sailor Pluto may have been revived after using her powers and having to destroy herself. It is based mainly after the Manga, not the anime, storyline.]  
=====================================  
I use some basic japanese words and phrases in the story. They are:  
  
Gomen nasai=I am Sorry  
Gomen=sorry  
Hai=yes  
  
If i use any others i'll put what they are here.  
=====================================  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
@}- Prologue::The Three Taboos -{@  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A/N* If you've read volumes 6 & 7 of the manga you probably don't need to read the prologue. it is basically just a re-play of the manga, for those that have never read it. Oh and since i only have the Mixx translation thats why in this section i use the N. American names. Hope it doesn't get you too confused. ^.^ So unfortunately i can't take any credit for this chapter. Naoko wrote this and it's in her words.  
  
  
Sailor Pluto gasps. "The storm... has stopped. What?! What's going on?! I want to rush through that door. I WANT TO FIGHT WITH THE OTHERS! But I... am the solitary Guardian of the Gate of Time. I am forbidden to leave here...  
  
***Flashback***  
Queen Serenity, "Pluto, You are the guardian to the Gate of Time, The warrior of time and space. There are three taboos that must not be broken.   
First, time travel must not be allowed.  
Second, you must not leave your post, this door you must guard.   
And third..."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Diana, "They may not be able to protect Crystal Tokyo... and this planet...!"  
Pluto, "And I'm stuck here... I... I want to fight with them...!"  
Diana, "Pluto...I'll stay here to watch for you!"  
Pluto, "Diana?"  
Diana, "I don't have power like you Pluto, and I'm just little, but even I'm better than nothing! Go through the door, Pluto. You must go when you want to!"  
Pluto, "Diana. You're just like Small Lady. Thank You.   
Diana, "Good Luck, Pluto!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Pluto, "TIME!! I command you to stop!"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Queen Serenity, "Pluto..."  
Pluto, "Yes, Queen Serenity."  
Queen Serenity, "The third taboo... You must never stop time.  
With your garnet rod, you have the power to move time and space. But no matter what happens...  
...you mustn't stop time. If you should break this taboo..."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tuxedo Mask, "You broke the biggest taboo by yourself, Pluto."  
Serena, "The biggest taboo?!"  
Sailor Mars, "The biggest taboo? What do you mean?!"  
Serena, "If Pluto broke that, what happens to her?"  
  
***Flashback***  
Queen Serenity, "Pluto... If you break that...   
...you will destroy yourself."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena, "Pluto... Look, I got the two Silver Imperium Crystals back."  
Sailor Pluto, "Good..."  
Serena, "It's becuase of you, Pluto."  
Sailor Pluto, "I always wanted...  
...to be able to help you...  
I always wanted... to fight with you...  
Sailor Moon... The future Neo-Queen Serenity... You were always my idol. Sailor Moon... please... Rescue Small Lady...!! (cough cough)  
Serena, "Pluto! Hang in there!  
King Endymion, "Just a little bit... If you can hold on... Just a little bit longer, Pluto, then..."  
Sailor Pluto, "King... I must pay... the price... for my crime...   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sailor Pluto, "Diana..."  
Diana, "Pluto?!"  
Sailor Pluto, "Thank you... Diana... For guarding the gate for me..."  
Diana, "Pluto?! Hang in there!!"  
Sailor Pluto, "I... was always proud... of my duty... King... King..."  
King Endymion, "Pluto!!"  
Sailor Pluto, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect... Small Lady..."  
Serena, "Pluto!! Open your eyes!! Nooooo!!!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
End Note:  
Sooo....there it is. That's what inspired the following story. I decided to add this prologue because the anime (at this part of the story) is quite a bit different from the manga. At least regarding Pluto. She plays a smaller role, i think. so hope this helps you understand the rest of the story a bit better.  



	2. The Queen's Thoughts

*** The Revival of Sailor Pluto ***  
  
[*Note* this story tells how Sailor Pluto may have been revived after using her powers and having to destroy herself. It is based mainly after the Manga, not the anime, storyline.]  
  
*A/N*I use some basic japanese words or phrases sometimes. If you don't recognize them check the prologue for their meanings. I won't use words i don't know. That would be kinda stupid don't ya think ^.^  
  
Chapter One:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~ The Queen's Thoughts ~*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The beautiful queen knelt beside the coffin made of crystal. She could just see the beautiful woman lying there, a beautifully molded staff looking a lot like a key placed beside her. Lightly, she touched the glass like stone, which was oddly warm instead of cold, as a coffin usually is. The Palace seemed sadly silent and still. A cool breeze blew in through the open balcony doors, blowing the queens golden hair, gently making the strands swirl about her sorrow-filled face.  
  
'It's all my fault... If I had been just a little bit stronger the enemy never would have escaped so long ago. Sailor Pluto should never have been brought into this fight, why did she have to leave her post. WHY!!!' The queen collapsed dejectedly beside the sealed coffin, letting her thoughts overtake her.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a soft ringing filled the otherwise still room. The queen lifted her graceful head. The sound seemed to be coming from somewhere near the open door. It resembled the tinkling of a small bell.   
  
The queen stood up quickly looking this way and that. "Who's there? Reveal yourself!" she called into the shadows. There was no responce. The jingling began again, but this time was closer than it had been before. The queen braced herself for what was to come. But there was... nothing. The queen was quite confused. What had been that sound she heard?   
  
All of a sudden a loud crashing came from a nearby corner startling the queen to attention once again. She spun about glancing around the darkened chamber. The sound had come from an ornate vase of roses that had been knocked over. Who could it be? she wondered.  
  
But nothing leapt from the shadows to attack her. Instead there was the sound of a kittens purr. The queen hurried over to the shattered vase and saw a bit of light gray fur. She quickly picked it from the rubble and cradled it in her lap.  
  
"Oh Diana, why didn't you just tell me it was you at the door?" Neo-Queen Serenity chastised gently, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm ok. You looked so sad Queen that i didn't wish to interrupt you." The small kitten replied.  
  
"It's alright. I could've used an interruption right about now any ways."   
  
"You know, Queen, you really shouldn't blame yourself for what happened," Diana stated, sounding very wise for her age, "It was what she wanted. She wanted to help you. To fight along side of you and the other senshi. She also knew what would happen if she used her powers, yet she used them anyway. She sacrificed herself. No one is to blame, not even her. She did what she felt she had to do to save us all. She was very brave."  
  
"Hai. I know that, but still. I feel as though it may have been avoided somehow. There had to be something that someone could have done." The queen said sadly.  
  
"Perhaps there is still time to help her..." Diana thought aloud.  
  
"How is that?" the queen asked, looking for any available solution.  
  
"Well, why don't you change the rule about her powers? You are the queen after all."  
  
"Diana, it's not so very simple, the rules were placed upon her by my mother in the Silver Millenium. So much time has passed, not to mention changing the rules may cause an upset in the future. We don't know what the future will be like. Hopefully, it will be like it is now, but as the past and present have shown us, peace doesn't always last as long as we'd like it to. Besides, I have lost most of my powers, more is needed for that than simply being the queen," Neo-Queen Serenity explained gently, "But I wish it were that simple."  
  
"Oh..." the small kitten looked so very disappointed that Serenity had a hard time not lieing and saying it would all be ok. Suddenly Diana's furry little face lit up and she said very excited, "Mama told me about how you went to the moon a long time ago and talked to the Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium. Couldn't you do so again?" The look she gave the queen was enough to melt the coldest of hearts.  
  
"I don't know, Diana, I honestly don't know. It was so long ago, who knows if my mother's aura and life force are still around. Well, little kitten i do believe we should be going to bed. It is getting quite late. Shoo, go find Luna and Artemis to tuck you in."  
  
"Yes, Queen," the cat replied obediantly, before suddenly turning back, "Are you coming too?"  
  
"Hai. I shall follow shortly."  
  
"Okay...but... remember what i said. Noone is to blame for what happened. It was simply a strange twist of fate." Then the sound of tiny bells were heard as the small cat's shadow disappeared out the door and down the dark hall way.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood up, brushing the cat hairs and vase debris from her gown. She walked out to the balcony gazing at the moon. "I can't help but wonder if you may be right Diana. Perhaps there is a way, and just maybe the way will be given to me if I return to the moon. Gomen nasai, Sailor Pluto, Gomen nasai. I promise to find a way to bring you back. There just has to be...!" she whispered to the night, banging the balcony's stone railing. "It can't be the end! It just can't be...can it?" And with a huge sigh the queen returned to the now nearly empty room, exited the door and disappeared down the hallway as Diana had done.  
  
But what the Queen hadn't noticed was the three lone shadows standing at the other end of the balcony. They had been there quite awhile and had heard the entire thing.  
  
"We need to talk," the tallest of the three said softly.  
  
"Hai," the others replied, "we do."   
  
To be continued in Chapter Two...  



	3. The Three Shadows

*** The Revival of Sailor Pluto ***  
  
[*Note* this story tells how Sailor Pluto may have been revived after using her powers and having to destroy herself. It is based mainly after the Manga, not the anime, storyline.]  
  
*A/N*I use some basic japanese words or phrases sometimes. If you don't recognize them check the prologue for their meanings. I won't use words i don't know. That would be kinda stupid don't ya think ^.^  
  
*Another Note* Have ya figured out who the shadows are yet? ^.^  
  
Chapter Two:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~ The Three Shadows ~*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Stepping from the shadows, the three figures went to the spot the queen had recently vacated.  
  
"The sea is churning. I believe the queens indecision is the cause. Do you feel it?" the one who was shorter than the tallest, yet taller than the shortest, stated matter of factly, her long hair blowing as a sudden breeze passed by.  
  
"Hai. The wind is acting up as well. Something will happen and soon." said her taller companion.  
  
The shortest, and youngest, of the three gazed at the great expanse of sky overhead. "The queen will need us," she stated simply, "Pluto already does." Her soulder length black hair was also being played with by the wind. She leaned over the balcony's railing, keeping her eyes glued to the sky. "There will soon be much to do." she stood up straight once more to look at her companions. She held a long staff, it's blade reflecting the sky above, gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
"Hai," the tallest replied, her short cropped hair also getting windblown, "we must go to the queen immediately."  
  
"No!" the shortest replied curtly, "We mustn't. This is something the queen must do alone. She must regain confidence in her powers."  
  
The girl's companions both gasped in suprise.  
  
"What, exactly, is there left to do then?" asked the one with the longer hair.  
  
"We must guard over Pluto, until the time comes for her awakening." the youngest replied.  
  
"She will revive then?" the other girl asked, still unsure.  
  
"That is up to Neo-Queen Serenity. She is the only one with the ability and power to heal Pluto."  
  
"But we can't just sit around, waiting for something to happen!" the tallest exclaimed.  
  
"That is exactly what we must do," the youngest informed her elder, who was looking more than a bit impatient. Returning her gaze to the sky she ssaid, "Look, the moon will be full tomorrow night. The queen must make her decision by then, or it is hopeless. Pluto will remain as she is now, forever."  
  
"But we can't let that happen! She is our partner, and our friend! Pluto can't die!! Dammit! She just can't!" the tallest exclaimed in frustration, "What are we to do!"  
  
Coming up beside her, the woman who had felt the sea in turmoil, placed a calm hand on the taller woman's shoulder. Pulling out a mirror which reflected the moon and starsabove, she said, "Simple. We must watch and wait. At this moment we can do nothing else."  
  
"Hai, you're right," was the reply. Turning, the taller one's eyes moved down to the mirror, before returning to the gaze of the woman holding it. "But, still," she said lowering her eyes again, "we are Sailor Pluto's partners. We are the three remaining outer senshi. It doesn't feel right just standing around doing nothing. There must be something we can do, isn't there?" She glanced at the glass coffin inside the darkened chamber, before returning her gaze to her mirror wielding companion. But, in the other's eyes, instead of the answer she sought, she found the same indecisiveness and worry reflected from her own. But there was also a calmness in those eyes, which somehow strengthened her resolve. "Okay... We will wait for tomorrow night."  
  
"You have made the right choice," the one with the mirror said gently.  
  
"I only wish I could be so sure," was the only reply.  
  
  
=====================  
*End Notes*: yup i just love notes don't I. ^.^ Now, I know you were all just soooo suprised at who the shadows turned out to be. I just couldn't write this without adding my favorite characters heeheehee ^.^ I'm actually suprised . This wasn't supposed to be a multi-chaptered story. *shrugs* I still haven't thought of an ending yet but will keep writing until *poof* my powers magically pull one out of the air. hehehe ^.^ Feedback would be nice, as it feds my brain with reasons to keep writing. hmmmmm...*has revelation* so that's why they call it FEEDback! teeheehee.  
=====================  
And I'm also sorry that the chapters are kinda short. but hey at least i tried right ^.^  
  
  
To be continued in Chapter Three... 


End file.
